


Spoils

by lavieboheme0919



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Angst, BAMF!Stiles, Dom/sub, M/M, Master!Derek, Master!Peter, Master/Slave, Rape, RomanSenator!Peter, Slave!Danny, Slavery, Steter - Freeform, prince!stiles, sassy!Stiles, slave!Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieboheme0919/pseuds/lavieboheme0919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sikke (Stiles) is a captured Prince who has been taken to Rome and sold into slavery. He is purchased by Petrus (Peter) who intends to train him and give him to his nephew Darius (Derek) as a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sikke – Stiles, Damianus – Danny, Petrus – Peter, Darius – Derek

Rusty chains bound my hands. Where I came from, these should have been golden manacles. The scratchy tunic covering my body should have been the finest cloth or armor. And instead of being sold to a Roman senator, I should have been leading my people. My how far a Prince can fall. King now, I figured… since my father had been run through with a Roman's sword. I had tried to help evacuate as many people onto boats and into the waters surrounding our island, but I was caught. I was too valuable to be killed. I would become the spoils of war.

I was shoulder-to-shoulder with men, women, and children I had known and cared for my entire life. They still respected me like the prince I was. Unfortunately, after today I'd never see any of them again.

Roman soldiers barked orders at us in their repugnant tongue. As if any of us actually understand what, by the gods, they were saying. As I was at the front of the line, my people looked to me for advice and understanding. The soldier approached me, shouting. Did he not realize that no matter how loudly he screamed, that if I didn't understand what he was saying, it made no difference?

He roughly grabbed my arm. Heads had been cut off for lesser offenses and I spat on his face, glaring defiantly. My people cheered for me. "Show that Roman filth, Sikke!" one of my favorite warriors shouted.

The Roman punched me hard in the stomach. I felt nauseous. He pulled me forward into the large square. There were Romans circled around it. The coward who punched me was speaking to the crowds, stirring them up. They began to cheer. I could hear a woman praying to our gods that she would not be separated from her child. I knew the prayer was in vain. "Stop that!" I scolded.

"My apologies my Prince!" she sputtered.

"You are of proud blood!" I told her. "Our gods turned their backs on us! They left us and permitted the Roman scum burned our temples, murdered our fathers and brothers and raped our daughters. They don't deserve your praises or your prayers. Our gods are nothing but cowards!"

"Please do not blaspheme, your highness!" she begged.

"I'm in chains and wearing a sack. Do I really seem that much higher than you now?" I asked her.

"You would have made a wise king," she said softly.

"My father is dead. I  _am_  your King," I replied tersely.

Another Roman interrupted us, grabbing me firmly by the arm, pulling me up onto a platform. The sun shone brightly in my eyes, but I fought the urge to recoil from it. I was a King! Gods be damned if I didn't show that before these peasants all clamoring to purchase me.

There was a fury of fanfare surrounding my sale. I didn't understand what was being said, but I could tell that two men were competing adamantly for me. Applause erupted when the argument was settled and I was tossed down off the platform at the feet of my new owner. I glared defiantly at him as he pulled me to my feet and attached a rope to my chains, leading me as one would livestock.

He had features that my people would consider to be admirable… particularly by the women. He had steel-blue eyes and a strong jaw. He pointed to himself and said "Petrus." He paused for a moment before adding "Erus… magister…" As if, by the gods, I was supposed to know what that meant. He pointed to me saying "Servus." I somehow knew that meant "slave."

I gave a look of indignation. "King!" I corrected. He didn't seem to understand.

He lead me to his house. It was large…. Much larger than houses were where I came from. It was only slightly smaller than the palace I was used to. We were immediately greeted by a boy my age wearing nothing but a loincloth. These Romans were disgusting.

He took me to a room with several other enslaved boys and rattled off an order before leaving. The boys immediately grabbed me, pulling me to the floor. "UNHAND ME YOU SWINE!" I roared.

One of the boys' attention jerked to me as he removed my chains. "You speak my tongue!"

"If you can speak my language then you should know who I am. Let me go!"

"I cannot. Master Petrus has ordered that we prepare you for him. He intends on you being a gift for his nephew, Master Darius."

"What is your name?" I demanded.

"Master Petrus calls me 'Damianus'. In their language, it means 'subdued' or 'tame'. In our homeland I was called 'Dimik,'" he told me.

"What does he intend to do to me?" I asked.

Damianus looked slightly afraid to tell me, but my ominous stare. "The bad touch," he told me. "He intends to lie with you and teach you for when you are given to Master Darius."

"The rumors are true about the Romans. Disgusting…" I scoffed.

"It hurts at first… but you get used to it," he shrugged.

"He's violated you too?"

"I'm his personal slave. I'm  _the_  slave he does that to," he explained.

The conversation had distracted me and before I knew it, the other servants had cut away my pubic hair. I didn't look like a man anymore. They finished shaving me, then washed me and covered me in some oils and then helped me to tie the loincloth. This was unbecoming of a King. I had been taught to show modesty. To only reveal this much of myself when there was a woman in my bedchambers.

Damianus taught me a few words in the Roman tongue. I hated sullying my mouth with that despicable garble. Hours passed. Finally, yet another servant came to the room we were in and spoke to Damianus. I didn't understand what he said, but Damianus grabbed my arm.

I jerked away. "You are not of status high enough to touch me!" I growled.

He rolled his eyes. "Neither are you anymore…  _your highness._ "

The blood that ran through my veins was of a long line of kings and warriors. And now it was reduced to a slave. I was a disgrace to my ancestors. I was certain they mocked me. Begrudgingly I followed him through the house and into a bedchamber. Petrus barked an order and Damianus responded by bending me over a table and securing my hands in a pair of shackles. Another order was given and Damianus poured some oil on his hand and inserted a finger into my rear. It felt uncomfortable… intrusive. I ordered him to stop, but the orders of a dethroned prince and current slave held no weight against the orders of the master. Once he could work the finger in and out of me, he added another, repeating the process two more times.

After a few moments of having four of Damianus's fingers inside me, the Master said something and the slave removed them. I felt stretched and uncomfortable. I could feel my rear struggling to clench shut again. The torment wasn't done yet, though.

Petrus got behind me, mounting me like a stallion would a mare. I begged him not to in my mother tongue, but again, the language barrier got me in trouble. His obscenely large cock pressed against me, having been slicked by the mouth of a different slave. I felt the head breach me. It burned and I ached as he pressed forward. It seemed as though I was ripping in half. I soon found myself praying to any gods that would listen to me that it would just end.

He stopped moving when I felt his testicles pressed against me. I had a new rush of energy to fight him, though in my compromised position, he and Damianus were easily able to overpower me and I eventually grew fatigued. He made noises signaling the pleasure he was taking at my expense. I was disgusted by the grotesque sounds and smells of the act. The pain had lessened to a dull ache and every once in a while his movement would send a shock of pleasure through me that made me hate my own body for its treason.

The Master's movements got more erratic and at last he slammed into me painfully and I felt a sensation that made me nearly vomit as he spilled his seed inside me. Tears spilled from my eyes. He pulled out of me, but after a few words in his tongue, he was replaced by a slave, and then another, all of them adding their seed until it was dripping out of me, pooling at my feet.

He took me twice more when the slaves were done and by the time he had exhausted himself fully, I could barely stand. Two slaves had to drag me back into the slave living quarters. They tossed me on a mat on the floor where I drifted out of consciousness. I was Sikke, once the Crowned Prince of the Dokai, trained in the art of battle, now broken, enslaved, and used like a whore. I prayed the gods would snuff out my life in my sleep. They didn't see fit to grant me such a mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at any sort of historical period AU. Please feel free to comment and review. This is the first of what will probably be a 4-part fic that I'll update periodically as I am also working on two other stories. Also, the Island Sikke hails from is entirely made up, and the culture operates as a sort of cross between Greek sophistication and Germanic brutality and tribal pride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sikke is presented to Darius

The next morning found me incredibly sore. I groaned as I sat up. Damianus snickered as noticed me wincing against the discomfort. "Lovely morning,  _your majesty_." I missed the comforts of my palace in Dokai, but to yearn for them would be foolhardy.

For breakfast I was given some cheese and bread, washed down with foul-tasting water. "How do they expect people to consume this?"

"Not up to your typical standards?" Damianus teased.

"If we were in Dokai, I could have your tongue cut out for such insolence," I warned him.

"We're not in Dokai. We're slaves in Rome. The only way you'll see the shores of Dokai again is if Master Darius ships your carcass there when you're dead," he replied. There was a tightening in my chest as I realized that he was right.

The morning was spent with Damianus and the other slaves teaching me more of the Roman tongue. By mid-day, I was speaking whole sentences. I always had an aptitude for languages, but I was finding Latin to be particularly difficult.

Our language lesson was finished when Master Petrus came to fetch me and Damianus. I understood him as he said "More training." I tensed, knowing that meant that once again, he wanted to violate my body. I still felt sore from the last time. Were the appetites of the Romans never sated?

" _Follow_!" Petrus ordered. I stood up, planting myself defiantly.

"The rightful King of Dokai does not get raped by Roman scum!" I hissed in my mother tongue.

Petrus looked confused and Damianus translated for him. I was confused when instead of the anger I expected, his face showed amusement.

"When the rightful King of Dokai is purchased as a personal slave by Roman scum, then he should know that he is not being raped, he is being put to his proper uses," Damianus said, translating between me and the Master.

"When I regain my throne, I will wipe Rome off the Earth!" I growled.

"You can't sit on a throne when you're too busy sitting on Roman cock," Petrus replied. Damianus didn't try to hide his amusement at the comment. "Now either follow me to my chambers or I will fuck you here on the ground."

I stayed still. Petrus said something and Damianus grabbed the chains I had worn the day before, placing them on me. He led me like cattle into his bedchamber, tossing me onto the floor. "You will learn to respect and obey me or I will have you beaten then sold to a brothel where you will be fucked until the gods curse you with a pox to end your suffering!" Petrus said through Damianus.

"I might eventually obey you, but I'll never respect you," I said boldly. "The Dokai respect men of honor… not rapists."

Upon hearing the translation, Petrus pulled me from the floor by my throat, in a truly impressive show of strength. He slammed me against a pillar, causing my vision to go blurry. He screamed in Latin, his face inches from mine, spittle erupting from his mouth in his fury. "I am a Senator of the Roman Republic! I'm your Master until you are told otherwise. Everything about you belongs to me. Do you know what I do to slaves who are too rebellious?" He grabbed my cock. "I castrate them." My eyes widened.

Petrus flipped me around, pressing me against the wall. Damianus coated his cock with oils before he shoved himself into me, causing me to scream out at the invasion. "It feels better if you stop fighting it," Damianus urged. Eventually, I discovered he was right.

In the weeks ahead, I gradually learned more Latin until Damianus didn't need to translate for me anymore. Several brutal beatings and a week of no food did much to curb my tongue, though I still harbored the resentment toward Petrus and the Roman way of life. I just became more intelligent about how I displayed it. I was trained and had mastered how to pleasure men. I felt disgusted each time I was forced to bring Petrus to completion, yet it made me feel strangely powerful that I could elicit such an effect.

Petrus told me I was ready to be given to Darius, who was returning soon from Venice. My Latin had improved greatly, but I was told I spoke it with a strong Dokai accent. I swelled with pride at that because the accent was really an affectation. I could actually speak Latin perfectly if I chose to.

The week before Darius's arrival, Petrus ordered me not to be touched, that I would regain my tightness for Darius's use. I was taught his daily routine and habits. I knew much about him without even knowing what he looked like. Petrus even planned a feast to welcome his nephew, where I would be formally presented to him. He had me rehearse over and over the way in which I was to greet him upon his arrival.

I was roused from sleep the morning of the feast. Two slaves had been ordered to shave off my body hair and to decorate me for the ceremony. They bathed me in rich-smelling oils and perfumes. All details were meticulously decided by Petrus to indicate my royal birth. I was permitted to wear a golden crown. My brown loincloth was traded for a silky white one with gold trim, and fancy manacles adorned my wrists while golden bands decorated my upper arms and calves. The final piece that Petrus added was a collar, gold as well, with a lead attached, to be handled by the two slaves who would bring me out.

I had to wait for hours. As the house filled with Rome's elite, the slaves and I were at alert for our cue. Petrus's voice began to ring over the cacophony. "Friends, I ask that you all join me in welcoming my beloved nephew back from Venice. To mark this occasion, I have a very special present." That was the cue. I began walking, led by a blonde, blue-eyed slave. I kept my regal demeanor as they led me in a winding manner through the crowd. "From the beautiful shores of Dokai, an island most recently taken by our fine Empire, I have purchased for you, dear Darius, the former Crowned Prince Sikke."

As rehearsed, I prostrated myself at his feet. "I serve you always, Master," I told him, looking up into his eyes. Moments of silence passed as he stared at me. Petrus cleared his throat, bringing Darius's attention back to the party.

"Thank you Uncle," he said, not taking his eyes off of me. "He's perfect." I stayed seated beside Darius for the rest of the night. Damianus followed Petrus around as he tended to his guests and made small talk with fellows from the Senate. As the party started to wind down, Damianus excused himself from the party, telling me to follow him.

Once in his bedchambers, he helped me remove the gold decorations, leaving me just in my loincloth. I helped him remove his scarlet toga, leaving him in just the tunic underneath. "So you're a prince?" he said as I unfastened the rope holding his tunic tightly to his body.

"I'm the King of Dokai," I corrected him. "My father was killed by a Roman soldier."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied. "My parents died when I was young. My uncle took me in. Has he treated you well?" As I lifted the tunic off of him, revealing his naked body, he grabbed my arm. In a moment of panic, I looked into his eyes, expecting punishment. "Answer me."

"Master Petrus has trained me on how to serve you," I said. I didn't want to speak what was truly on my mind.

He chuckled. "You really were a prince. That was a very diplomatic response. Don't worry, I know my uncle can be brutal to his slaves. He's just lucky that Damianus is so loyal to him."

"A slave ought to serve his Master loyally," I said casually, reciting the slave mantras that had been drilled into my head since my capture, hopefully performing my role well.

He smiled. "Well, how are you liking Rome. Speak honestly."

I was confused by his insistence on treating me as a human. The Romans I had encountered thus far, just wanted to fuck me. "I hate this place," I told him. "But I will serve you as I promised. The Dokai are men of honor."

Darius moved his face toward me, pressing his lips against mine. His tongue entered my mouth. It felt slimy and strange. His eyes were closed as he did it and I sat there allowing him to continue, unsure how to respond. Finally he stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I… I am just not sure what you're doing," I confessed.

"I'm kissing you. I want to make love to you…" he replied, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do people not kiss in Dokai?" I shook my head. "Then how do you show your intent to bed someone?"

"I was a virgin when I left Dokai," I said.

"Did my Uncle deflower you?"

"If that means rape, then yes."

Darius frowned. "I'm sorry if he hurt you. It doesn't have to be painful. Let me show you." He removed my loincloth, exposing me. He began to rub my thigh, his hand inching ever closer to my cock, his own growing erect.

He stroked me, the friction causing me to harden as well. I felt uncomfortable by it. "This is something I should do to you, sir," I said.

"Are you my slave? Did you not pledge to serve me?" he asked.

"Always," I replied.

"Then this is how I wish to be served," he said dismissively. After a few more strokes, I was hard and fighting the urge to moan as he caressed my length. He then guided my head down to his cock, urging me to take it in my mouth—something I was, regrettably, more experienced doing.

As I bounced up and down, he thrust upward slightly, hitting the back of my throat and causing me to gag. It didn't take long before he pressed my head all the way onto his member, his seed spilling into my throat.

He pulled me up off of him, kissing me again momentarily before reclining onto the bed. "I'm going to need a few minutes. Why don't you straddle me? I'll help you out a little." I climbed on top of him, his cock resting near my ass. His hand found me, stroking me slowly. I struggled to remain stoic, not showing my pleasure as I had been instructed. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes," I replied staring into his eyes. "It feels amazing."

"I don't want you to finish," he told me. "It'll hurt more if you finish before I take you." He brought me close to climax several times, causing me to cry out in frustration when he released me. "Not yet. Lay down."

I knew what was next. Fear flashed in my eyes as I followed the order. He oiled his hand, stroking his cock several times as he pushed a finger into me. I raked my fingers across the bed. The intrusion hurt like it had before. "Just relax," he cooed. When he had finished stretching me, he got between my legs and began pressing his cock into my hole. Again, I stared into his eyes as my body gave way, permitting him entrance. "You feel so tight… it's amazing…" he moaned, picking up the speed. Sweat began forming in his brow, dripping onto my torso.

Several grunts escaped my throat as he made long, fast thrusts into me. He pulled out of me, turning me on my side and entering me again. Finally, he shoved entirely into me, emptying deep inside me.

I expected him to pull out and fall asleep, but instead, he grabbed my cock, stroking me until I erupted, weeks of my own sexual frustration releasing as I spasmed around him, my back arching off the bed. "Sleep well, Sikke," he said, pulling out, collapsing next to me, both of us panting hard from the orgasms that wracked our bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Please comment! Also, I don't really have a Beta reader and am looking for one. Let me know if you'd be interested! I am also willing to answer any questions you might have about the Dokai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits of fluff, porn, sassy Sikke (Stiles), and some Bamf!Sikke.

Sunlight broke into Master's room and I slowly rose back into consciousness. Memories of the night before flooded to the forefront of my thoughts and I felt oddly conflicted between my disgust of the deed and the way doing it with Master Darius made me feel—both physically and emotionally. The conflict was only furthered by the fact that in our sleep, Darius had wrapped his arm around me and pulled our bodies close together. I could feel his morning erection pressing into my lower back. Having heard from the other slaves that he was a light sleeper, I did my best to remain perfectly still.

I was unsure how much time passed before a groggy "Good morning," escaped his lips. I felt him grinding his hardness into me. "Would you mind if I…?" he asked, moving the tip of it into position, not quite entering me yet.

I was shocked by his request. "Sir, I'm your slave. Whether I mind or not is of no consequence," I told him.

"That did not answer the question," he chuckled. "May I make love to you this morning?"

"Take whatever pleasure you desire," I replied. He seemed to know that was the closest to a "yes" as he was going to get so he pushed in. I was still a little slick and loose from last night, so it went in with minimal pain. Once the burn faded into the general dull ache, I found myself thoroughly enjoying the sensation of being stretched around and filled up by him. These sentiments confused me. Every once in a while he would hit that spot that sent a shiver of pleasure through me.

He didn't last too long before I felt the familiar sensation of seed inside me. "You feel so great, Sikke…" he moaned, lying back, his breath ragged.

"I'm glad you enjoy me," I said honestly. He kissed my shoulder. "Sir, if I may… you'll miss your breakfast if you lie in bed too much longer."

He groaned. "You're right. Help me get dressed." I got up, no point in dressing myself first. A small amount of his ecstasy was dripping out of me, but I decided to clean it later as I helped him into his tunic so he would at least be decent enough to walk around the house. I then put on my own loincloth from yesterday. I followed Master into the dining area where slaves had lain displayed fruits, cheeses and breads for the Masters' choosing. Darius took his chair and I stood diligently behind him, as Damianus did for Petrus.

My stomach growled, sending crimson flushing to my face. Darius heard it, passing back the remaining half of his bread. "There you go…"

"Thank you, sir," I said graciously, holding the bread behind my back for a point when I could eat it. Petrus eyed us, a curious look on his face.

When Master was finished eating, I followed him back to his bedchambers. While he rummaged around, looking for something, I ate the bread. At last he found it: two swords. He tossed one to me. I caught it. "Have you ever used one of these?" he asked.

I smirked, throwing the sword up in the air, catching it on the third spin, drawing it back, slicing through the air with the precision that only comes from a lifetime of training. His jaw dropped slightly. "I have a passing familiarity," I mused.

He chuckled, bringing me out to the central courtyard of the house. "Ever since I was a child, I had a love for swordsmanship. Uncle said I couldn't join the military so instead, he hired someone to teach me," he told me.

As we began, I decided to go easy on him. I managed to best him twice. "Was this teacher he hired Roman by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes," Master replied. "How did you know?"

"It's obvious." I gave a condescending chuckle.

We continued and I could tell he was putting on more of an effort. I still managed to best him causing him to grow visibly frustrated. "How did you get so good?"

I laughed. "I'm Dokai!" I scoffed, as if it were as simple as that.

"But you were a prince! Why would you be so good with a sword?" he asked.

"The Dokai exempt no man from military training. It is expected that the Royal family lead the military, so we train the hardest," I told him. "And your form is all wrong. Your sword should move you, not the other way around. It is an extension of you. It craves blood, but it also craves to protect you." I dropped my sword, standing behind him. "May I, sir?"

"Go ahead," he replied. I moved his body like a puppeteer, showing him a more efficient way to swing the blade. Once he mastered the motion on his own, I grabbed my sword. Slowly we increased the intensity of our sparring, unaware that many of the servants had stopped what they were doing to watch us. Apollo's chariot blazed upon us and sweat rolled down my body. Soon, I began to feel as though this was no longer friendly sparring and I was legitimately defending myself. I grunted at the strain of it, but finally managed to flourish my blade and disarm Master Darius, causing him to land flat on his back with my sword pointed at his neck. Both of us were breathing heavily from our exercise. When I no longer felt he posed a threat to my life, I dropped the blade at his side, offering him a hand. He seemed wary of me. "You fight as if you've taken a life."

"I have," I replied nonchalantly. "Seventeen of them."

Darius seemed somewhat caught off guard by that. "S-seventeen?"

"All of them Roman cowards," I told him. "Each one begged for mercy right before I plunged the blade into them. None of them deserved any mercy, though. They were all murderers and rapists."

"They were following orders!" Darius corrected.

"Slaughter of innocents, even when ordered, is still murder!" I challenged. "In Dokai, we have a sense of honor, at least. Even soldiers who kill innocents must pay a price."

"So when a Dokai soldier kills, you fine them?" he asked.

"No. We force them to take ownership of what they've done. They serve in a temple until the god and high priest who dwell there deem the person pure again," I explained.

"What about you? You've killed quite a few times it seems," he continued.

"There is a world of difference between murder and vengeance. Murder is an affront to our gods. Vengeance is sacrosanct. All of them who perished on my blade murdered unarmed men, children, and women who were just trying to escape. It is the Roman way to strike while the back is turned. The Dokai do so like honorable men! Face to face! I watched the lights fade from their eyes as punishment for their crimes!" I argued.

"Enough! I do not wish to discuss this anymore!" he snarled. His nostrils flared in his anger. "Apologize for your affront to my people and culture!"

 _Over my rotting corpse!_  I thought. "I apologize only for angering you, sir," I said, dropping to one knee in deference. "But I refuse to apologize for speaking truths." I stared up at him, unblinking and unyielding in my resolve. I refused to apologize to a Roman for pointing out their responsibility for the decimation of my own people and culture. I'd sooner die than spew such lies. To do so would dishonor all those who fought and died to protect my people and I refused to do that.

We stared at each other for several long moments before he finally turned away. "Wash up," he ordered, storming away.

* * *

A while later, Master Darius fetched me from the slave quarters and ordered me to follow him. He led me into the streets of Rome. I had a hard time keeping my eyes trained ahead. The green toga he chose seemed to compliment him in every way. "You seem to labor under the assumption that all Romans are bad," he said.

"Not all," I corrected. "I have met one decent Roman." I looked at him, smiling.

"Well, I wish to prove to you that Romans are decent people," he told me.

"I beg you sir, use this time more wisely. This is something you can never convince me of," I replied.

"Why is that?" he asked. "And don't give me some line about how being Dokai is superior. I genuinely wish to know."

"You hold slaves," I responded simply.

"But you said yourself that you had servants in your palace!"

"A servant is not necessarily a slave, sir," I responded. "When my ancestors ascended the throne of Dokai, they abolished slavery. The gods made all of us. Who are we to judge a certain group as inhuman? My ancestors freed the slaves. In gratitude, many of them stayed on as paid servants who have stuck by my family's side for generations. All servants are free to leave their position if they desire. And they are treated with respect."

Darius looked at me as though I were mad. We headed back to the house since it was incredibly hot and Darius knew he'd never convince me of goodness in the Romans.

He stripped down to his tunic once we were in his bedchambers and I fanned him. We engaged mostly in small talk until Apollo's chariot was no longer visible and it became cooler. Darius left for dinner, ordering me to wait in his room. When he came back, he was carrying wine, meats, cheeses, and bread. We ate together, and I had gone so long without wine that my head was soon swimming. A slave came and took away the leftover food, leaving just me and Darius in the room.

He began kissing me on my thighs as he untied my loincloth and slipped out of his own clothes, tossing them on the floor. He licked down my shaft which began hardening. He oiled his cock, turning me onto my stomach and entering me. Putting one hand around my throat and the other on my shoulder, he used his upper body to leverage himself as he drove up into me. I moaned, enjoying the slightly rougher turn he took with me. "Call me Dominus," he growled into my ear.

I was unsure what was happening then. Master Darius rolled his hips in a way that was simultaneously incredibly painful and the most amazingly pleasurable sensation I'd ever felt. "Ah!" I groaned. "Dominus… dominus!"

A few hard thrusts followed and again I was filled with his seed. He stayed inside me. "Do you enjoy it when I fuck you?"

I paused. "As your slave, I enjoy that you take pleasure from me," I responded diplomatically.

He sighed. "None of that. Answer my question."

"I don't like men sexually," I told him. "But I enjoy you. That said, I don't see how this matters. I pledged to serve you no matter what. If you wish to fuck me, it is my duty to let you fuck me."

I felt kisses on the back of my neck and my shoulders. "It matters  _because_  you pledged to serve me. You should get as much out of it as I do."

"My only sexual experiences are with you, your uncle, and the slaves your uncle had train me. Of all of them, you are definitely the best," I admitted.

"If you ever feel uncomfortable, I'm ordering you to let me know," he said.

"In that case… the most uncomfortable part of us having sex is when you first pull out and I feel empty," I told him.

"Good… an excuse to keep my cock inside you longer," his husky voice said into my ear. I could feel him getting harder before long and once again, he was thrusting himself into me. He added more of his seed to me with loud groans before collapsing on top of me. "My lovely prince…" he whispered as we drifted off to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter was a lot of fluff and porn, but I'm thinking about a course that I want it to start going... so there'll be a bit more plot next chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Please comment. Also... I'm still looking for a beta reader! Please message me if you're interested!


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed… full moons came and went and life was beginning to meld into a tedious routine. I grew to memorize my Master's body in full and vivid detail. I knew every spot he desperately wanted me to touch, lick, caress… and every spot I was forbidden to go. I craved his touch and each time he gave me what I wanted, I felt a strange sensation in my chest and stomach. I woke up one morning, Darius's arm around me, our naked bodies close together. I no longer felt conflicted about waking up in that manner because I knew, beyond all doubts, that I had enjoyed what we did in his bedchambers. I genuinely wanted him to fuck me until neither of us had energy to do so much as speak. It wasn't long before he, too, was awake and we spent several long minutes kissing, which I was growing to like even more..

"Good morning, my prince," he whispered as our lips parted. I could feel his hardness pressed against me.

"Good morning to you, sir," I chuckled back. "Might I take care of that?"

"Only if you want to," he replied, lying on his back. "I intended to give you today off after how rough we were last night."

"I enjoyed it, sir," I told him. He stroked himself as I watched. I had to admit that his technique looked great. I stared into his eyes before deciding that I wanted to help him finish. I climbed on top of him, putting my mouth over him, swirling my tongue around his length.

"You spoil me, Sikke," he moaned. His hips began bucking up to meet me, driving him into the back of my throat. He cried out as he came, his seed flooding my mouth. I enjoyed many aspects of pleasuring Master Darius, but the taste and texture of his essence was something I wholeheartedly doubted that I would grow to enjoy.

Soon we joined Master Petrus for breakfast. It went on in silence for a while before Petrus wiped his mouth, throwing the napkin on his plate and reclining slightly in his chair. "You two seem to be getting along swimmingly."

"I enjoy his use," Master Darius responded. "I'm very glad you gave him to me."

"I fear that I may need to remind you of one little fact," Petrus continued. "I gave you a slave. Not a wife. The way you treat him, I'm not sure the realization has struck you."

"I find he responds better to kind words," Darius defended.

"As your slave, he should respond to your word regardless of tone!" Petrus' voice was rising.

"He has been plenty obedient without the need of shouting or violence!" Darius insisted. "He lies with me when I ask and even offers me pleasure when he sees I may need it. He does everything else I ask without question. I'm considering taking him to be my concubine!"

Both Petrus and I stared at him in shock. I knew what that meant to the Romans. "I'll be finding you a suitable wife then..." Petrus seethed. "I will not have our name sullied because you don't know the difference between sex and love!"

Darius jumped to his feet, sending his chair toppling with a loud bang. "And you wouldn't know what love is! Venus never blessed you like that!"

Petrus pointed an ominous finger at me. "As soon as you're married, I'll sell him to a brothel or slit his throat."

"You've never taken a wife and you fuck your slaves so much they can barely walk most of the time and yet  _I_ am besmirching our family name? Please, Uncle, tell me how proud our ancestors will be of that!" Darius yelled.

"Hold your tongue!" Petrus ordered. "Or I will make sure your  _concubine_  pays the price."

I almost thought I heard Master Darius snarl as he grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the dining hall. When we were out of Petrus' earshot, he gave me an order. "You are to stay by my side at all times. I'm going to find a way to get us to safety. I have no intention of marrying whatever whore he decides for me and I will not let you be sold to a brothel. Given who you are, you would be dead in a week."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, genuinely curious to know his reason.

"You may be my slave in name, but you are a King by birthright. Roman men would sell their own children for a chance to impugn the virtue of the King of the proud and mighty Dokai," he explained.

"Sir, my virtue was lost the moment Master Petrus' cock first entered me," I told him softly.

He held me close to him. "Please just stay by my side!"

"If we returned to Dokai…" I started but he placed a finger over my lips.

"The Roman armies would have you killed!"

"The throne is my birthright!" I argued.

"The Romans don't see it that way. The Senate wanted Dokai for a reason. They must have thought your father would never agree to a peaceful alliance so they invaded," he told me.

"They were right! The Dokai do not negotiate with Roman scum!" I replied matter-of-factly.

"What have I told you about insulting my people!" Darius snapped.

I could see a spark of rage in his eyes. I knew better than to press the issue, but he knew better than to expect an apology. The gods granted me the ability to think for myself. No man, much less a Roman, would tell me what I could or could not think.

We spent the rest of the afternoon practicing with the swords. Master was much better than he had been the first time we sparred. We practiced nearly every day and our bodies could showed it. I noticed a definite change in our musculatures in the time I spent serving him.

Jupiter saw fit to end our practice as storm clouds drew overheard, rain pouring down accompanied by lightning and thunder. We bathed in the rain before returning to his room where we spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening with our bodies entangled and his cock buried deep inside me. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," he whispered in my ear, breaking the silence we'd held between us the entire day.

"I disobeyed," I replied. "You were within your right."

"No I wasn't," he said. "You are a King by right. Not a slave… not my concubine. Everything you had was stolen from you and yet you serve me with unyielding loyalty. Why is that?"

"Sir, we've discussed this. I made a promise and I am honor-bound to keep it," was my simple response. I didn't want to have this discussion. It only made me mourn the life I would never have.

"But you deserve to rule!" he insisted.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Sir… can we not discuss this?" I said softly, trying to disguise the fact that I was crying.

"Sikke, what is it?" he asked. I had, apparently, not fooled him.

"It does no good to talk of fanciful notions like this. I am bound to you and will serve you until my last breath. Dokai is now being run by Romans and there is no way for me to get back there and reclaim my throne!" I cried.

He chuckled, pulling me close to him. "My sweet prince… you misunderstood. I intend to save the money required for us to return you to Dokai…"

I looked back at him in disbelief. "But you said yourself… the Romans would kill me."

"And my uncle will kill you if you stay here. We'll get the Dokai slaves here to come with us. We'll take back your island…" he said.

"A proper rebellion!" I mused. "You know that our relationship will change quite a bit when I reclaim my throne, right?"

"I won't get to spend rainy afternoons in bed with you?" he asked, kissing my cheek and my neck. I could feel his hardness inside me.

"I said nothing of the sort!" I replied. "We will spend plenty of rainy days in bed together. But we will do so as equals."

Though Master Darius was able to sleep soundly that night, I could not. The Dokai were strong warriors. But to lead an open rebellion against the Roman army was tantamount to suicide. I had no heirs, which meant that as of right that moment, the Dokai royal line ended with me. Could I risk what Darius wanted me to risk? Was life as his slave that difficult?

My crown and my throne beckoned me. Quietly I got out of bed, walking to our window. The storm raged outside. Wayward drops of rain splashed my body. I cupped my hands outside, capturing the rain so I could drink it, trying to clear my head. I watched as the Master slept through the night. I realized that my trepidation had nothing to do with my line ending. Even if I died, the way in which my rebellion would shake Rome's collective sense of superiority would allow me to live on in stories. I would attain an immortality of sorts. I was scared because as this war raged I could lose someone who I never thought I'd grow to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: First of all, a huge thanks to my Beta Reader! You rock, dude! Second, I'm so sorry for how short the chapter is. Longer chapters ahead, I promise! Let me know what you thought! And normally I don't do this, but what the hell... Feel free to add me on tumblr. amothafuckingquiche.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing "Jassi" as Jackson.

I slept little that night or any of the following nights. Darius had begun rallying people to my cause and he was very effective at it. All of it was done under cover of darkness and in the highest secrecy. If any of us were to be caught, we could be sentenced for Treason and as a slave, I could be crucified and Darius could be beheaded. And then there was the dream. The one that haunted me each time I closed my eyes.

The more time went on, the more Patricians Darius was able to convince to help me and the more obvious it was that we  _would_ , in fact, be storming Dokai and reclaiming my throne. As that future became more likely, the more vivid the dream became. Each time it was the same: during the last leg of the battle, as we infiltrated the Dokai palace and I was about to defeat the Romans for good, I would glance over and see Darius falling, a Roman pulling his sword out of my Master's gut. I awoke from the dream each time in a panic, sweat pouring from my body. I always had to check to ensure that Darius was still alive.

It took a surprisingly long amount of time for him to catch on to my nightly terror. But when he did, he would comfort me each night. He always asked what the dream was about, but I could never tell him. Mentioning a dream of your master dying is punishable by death. I knew Darius would never see it that way, but I also didn't want to worry him. Instead, I helped him train even harder and I was able to bestow on him the title of Sword Master. We then moved on to the spear and the bow and arrow. It was the only way I felt I could prevent my nightmare from becoming my reality.

Several more moons passed when we finally had enough money to buy ships. We still needed warriors. There were many Dokai warriors in the city, owned by the very Patricians supporting my rebellion. In one of our late night meetings, I decided to address this fact. Darius had me dress with the manacles and crown I had worn the night I was given to him. "I am extremely grateful for the help you have given me. While the Romans might be the greatest military force our world has ever seen, the Dokai are the best-trained military. There are many Dokai slaves in this city, all were forcibly taken from their homes as I was. Many were whored out and fucked against their will as I was. But all of them will fight to return home as I will. I beg of you to release the Dokai slaves in this city. Let them return home. They will fight harder than any soldiers for hire. It is in their blood to fight for Dokai."

"I paid a lot of money for my slave!" one of them shouted.

Darius stepped in. "I understand your concern. But the Dokai do not keep slaves and haven't for centuries. And in the long run, it is cheaper to free the slaves to fight than it would be to hire the armies we would need."

I smiled at him because that response seemed to placate most of them. "As ever, the need for secrecy is imperative. A sudden influx of freed Dokai will be noticed. We should instead stagger the releases over a period of time. Those of you who rely on the Dokai labor for your livelihood, we can allow you to release your slaves last, or when you are able to find a replacement."

"And what about you?" someone from the crowd asked. "When will Darius release you?"

I looked at him, unsure of an answer. I pledged to serve him my entire life. Those plans never changed. His eyes widened. He waited several moments before answering. "I haven't considered Prince Sikke to be my slave for quite some time," he told them.

* * *

On our training ground, I pushed Darius harder. "No! You're not fast enough. Hesitate like that and you'll be dead before the arrow leaves the bow!"

Sweat poured from his body and he looked tired. "Sikke..." he panted. "I'm exhausted. I need to rest."

I grabbed the bow and an arrow from him. I stared into his eyes, shooting the arrow without looking. It hit the target dead-on. "It needs to be instinct for you!"

He furrowed his brow. "And it will be. But I can't shoot a bow if I can't breathe."

"You can't breathe if you're dead," I countered.

He pulled my body close to his, kissing me. "I was trained by King Sikke of the Dokai. I'll be better than any soldier out there."

"You're not any soldier!" I argued.

"Sikke, what is this about?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I mumbled, averting my eyes.

"Fine. Then I'm ordering you to tell me. What's going on?"

My eyes snapped back to him so quickly that my neck hurt. "I can't tell you!"

He ran his hand into my hair. "You can tell me anything. You should know that by now."

I shook my head. "Not this. If I tell you, then it becomes real. And I don't know what I would do if it ever became real."

"You can't carry this burden alone, my love," he whispered. After a moment he looked into my eyes, a realization dawning on him. "Does it have something to do with your night terrors?" I nodded. "Let's speak to a priestess. It may calm your nerves."

I highly doubted it, but I indulged him nonetheless. We decided to go visit a temple the next day. The temple was not very far from home and we were able to get there relatively quickly. After making the proper sacrifice to the god, I spoke with the priestess alone. "My sisters from another temple told me you would be visiting, young King."

"Did she tell you why?" I asked.

"You have been blessed by Apollo," she told me. I had no idea what that meant and she seemed to know. "He is the god of prophecy. Sometimes, he blesses those who deserve it most with his gift. You have been selected. It is a very high honor. Men do not usually get chosen by him. If you weren't a King, I would ask you to travel to Delphi to train at our temple there."

"I do not want this gift!" I told her. "I keep seeing…"

"What is it?" she asked. "What do you see?"

"Every night when I go to sleep, I dream that my Master will fall on a Roman sword when we attack Dokai to take back my throne!" Tears welled in my eyes.

She eyed me carefully. "Kings have no masters."

"This one does," I said. "And I cannot lose him."

She took my hand, placing her palm on mine and closing her eyes. As she saw the vision, so did I. It spooked me that she could induce it like that. She sighed. "I'm afraid it's true. You are destined to become Sikke, the Slave King of Dokai. But by doing so, Darius must fall on a Roman sword."

"That's not fair!" I protested.

"Who are you to judge what the gods put in front of you!" she scolded. "Bring Darius to me."

I ran out to the steps of the temple, grabbing Darius's arm and pulling him inside with me. He seemed to know I was upset but asked no questions. The priestess greeted him warmly, looking between us with amusement. She handed him a scroll. It was tightly bound with string. "This is for your eyes. Sikke must never read the words written here. All you must know is that Apollo has chosen Sikke as his Prophet and provided him with a vision. You obviously care a great deal about him or you'd not risk death to help restore him to his throne." I looked at her shocked at how much knowledge she had of us without me having told her any of it. "You will succeed in your quest but at a cost."

"The cost is too high!" I interjected.

"We will have plenty of money for the campaign," Darius replied, confused.

"You're such a Roman," I growled. "You will die!"

"Unless you're willing to pay a bigger price," the Priestess added. "The scroll will tell you all you need. Now go. And remember… the Prophet  _can never read that scroll_!" Darius nodded as we turned to walk out.

Once outside the temple, Darius unrolled the words and read them several times before tossing the scroll into a hanging pyre, ensuring their safety from my prying eyes. Though I begged for him to tell me what he read, he refused. When we returned home, he threw me on his bed in a manner that only meant one thing.

"You can't change the subject with that!" I told him.

"Of course I can. Now drop it. That's an order," he replied before kissing me deeply. I obeyed, allowing him to undress me. He ground his body against mine before finally entering me. The sensations drove me wild. I begged for more and he obliged. After filling me with his seed, he took me in his mouth. He used techniques I commonly used for him. His tongue brought cries of joy from me. I clawed at the bed beneath me and thrashed around, driving myself deeper in his throat. It didn't take long for me to experience the release my body craved. He held me closely after. I could feel his heartbeat. He kissed my forehead. "Tonight I must do something alone. I cannot tell you what and I cannot tell you where. Just know that I am doing it because I love you."

"Sir, you're scaring me…"

"I'm a little scared, myself, Sikke," he told me. "I may not return to you. Just be strong. Go with the plan. Claim your throne."

He got up, dressing in a tunic and grabbing a sword. He kissed me once more before saying. "Remember what I told you. I love you, Sikke."

Tears spilled from my eyes. I could not believe that I was crying at the idea of losing my Roman Master. He walked out, leaving me alone in the room. I clung tightly to the toga he wore earlier. It smelled of him. I didn't sleep that night. I didn't need to risk having the vision. Time seemed to have slowed down. However, as the sky began to brighten, Darius was not back. I paced frantically around the room.

A slave came to wake us. "Where is Master Darius?" he asked.

"He had to travel," I told him. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Without you?" he said skeptically.

"Obviously!" I growled.

I remained in his chambers until Apollo's chariot was directly above us and I knew for certain that Peter had left for the Senate. I headed for the slave chambers for food. Damianus and several other slaves were taking turns with a new slave that had been purchased. He was strikingly beautiful with blonde hair and gray eyes. I understood why Master Petrus would want to add him to his collection of holes to fuck, though with the intensity the slaves were using him, I doubted he would be of much use to Master Petrus after.

"You know Master will be angry if he is ruined by you lot," I told them.

"If it has a hole, Master Petrus will fill it," Damianus countered, finishing inside the poor slave. "Besides… he loves it. And after last night with Master Petrus, he's nearly ruined already. But then so were you… and Master Darius seems to enjoy your hole quite a bit."

I looked at the slaves face. He  _did_  seem satisfied that Damianus was quickly replaced by another. "What is his name?" I asked.

"Jassi," Damianus replied. "Do you care to try him? It looks as though you would…"

I flushed as I looked down, my erection not hidden at all by my loincloth. I shook my head, though. I refused to subject the poor boy to the degradation I faced at their rabid appetites when I first arrived.

"Suit yourself," Damianus shrugged as I grabbed some bread and walked out, heading back to Master Darius's chambers. I noticed a trail of red droplets on the floor, as though someone spilled wine. We slaves knew better than to leave evidence of carelessness such as this. I followed them. They led to my Master's chambers.

I broke into a run, entering to find him on the floor, covered in blood. He looked pale. I held him close to me. I saw his sword tossed across the room. It, too was drenched in blood. His heartbeat was slower than it usually was and not as even. He smiled up at me. "Good morning, my Prince," he whispered.

"Sir what's wrong?" I demanded, my voice cracking.

"I came back, Sikke…" he grunted before his eyes closed.

"Master!" I yelled, but he didn't stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I decided to introduce a version of Jackson in my story because I have plans for him later. I also decided that I would be introducing some elements of the supernatural into the story. I hope you liked the chapter! Please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Using wet rags, I cleaned up as much of the blood from Master Darius' body as I could and moved him into the bed. His heartbeat was so weak I doubted he'd last much longer and I wanted him to at least be comfortable. I cleaned the wound in his side then I crawled next to him, holding him in my arms. As I cried silently against his shoulder, I came to the realization that this was likely my last day with him. It hurt more than I imagined it could.

As night began to fall, I lit the lanterns and checked his wound. It wasn't there anymore. The skin was smooth, no evidence that he'd ever been injured at all. I gasped. His eyes fluttered open. For a moment they flashed the brightest blue I had ever seen. "Sir?" I asked cautiously. He roared, sitting up straight. It startled me enough that I fell off the bed, hitting the floor hard. I was dazed as he leapt off the bed, landing over me. He looked different. He looked feral. He had fangs where fangs had not before been. His fingers had claws on them. As he lowered his face to mine, I let out a slight whimper, trying to move further away. He grabbed me by my loincloth, ripping it off with no effort. He flipped my body over and entered me. It hurt, but at the moment, I much preferred being fucked to being killed.

Where typically Master Darius took care, he used force. Yet it wasn't unpleasant. Using his strength, he maneuvered my body up and down on his cock. I cried out as I felt teeth dig into in the back of my neck. The warmth of blood spilled down my back and I saw droplets of it pooling on the floor beneath me. His pace got more frantic and he began slamming his body into me with full force, eliciting grunts from me as low growls escaped his throat. Finally, I felt a familiar sensation as torrents of his seed filling me. It took longer for him to empty himself, but when he was done, he threw me off of his body, sending me sprawling onto the floor. Some of his seed spilled out of me.

As I looked back, I saw him kneeling in the same spot he'd just fucked me. The moonlight and lanterns reflected off of his moist skin. He looked more like himself, the features I had come to love and adore. As his wits returned to him, he saw the state I was in and rushed to my side. "Sikke…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "I'm just a bit sore."

"Let me help you!" He moved toward me and I flinched, causing him to pause. "Don't be afraid, Sikke…"

I searched his eyes, trying to be sure that this was the Darius whom I served… and whom I loved. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"You have been called to serve Apollo. I shall be serving Mars," Darius replied softly. I was not familiar with the Roman gods and was incredibly confused. "He is the god of War. One of his sacred symbols is the wolf…"

It hit me. The Dokai had legends of a man/wolf hybrid. Admittedly, they were described as being less physically appealing in those legends. "Where did you go?" I asked.

"The forests. A beast attacked me. It bit me several times and I was able injure it, but it ran off before I could kill it. I just knew I had to make it back to you and I would be alright," he explained. He then crawled closer to me. "You're bleeding, Sikke."

"You bit me…" I replied.

"It was in the heat of the moment. I wasn't myself just then. I'm sorry," Darius cooed.

"In the legends of Dokai, people with your affliction… they are made that way through the bite. Will I become like you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "At first I had the urge to bite you and turn you… but that bite was something different. It was like the animal inside me wanted to claim you and mark you in a way that everyone could see, to show them that you are mine." At last, I let him approach me. He helped to clean the blood away from the wound. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Sikke. It won't happen again."

"Physical wounds heal," I replied. "What hurt most was not knowing if you'd survive."

"You can't be so dependent on me Sikke," he sighed. "You are a King. Soon, it will be me who serves you. You can't look to me for everything. Your people need you to guide them. They won't follow me."

I listened to him. He didn't understand. I didn't mean that I was scared I wouldn't have him to order me. I was perfectly suited to order myself around. He had made his love for me known for such a long time that he hadn't realized that I never once told him that I felt the same way. "You hear, sir, but you don't listen," I told him, turning around to look him in the eyes. He eyed me curiously, unsure what I meant.

* * *

At first, I saw Master's affliction as a curse. Soon, it became evident that the affliction would be what saved Dokai. Each time I thought about it, I shivered because I knew that the closer we got to Dokai, the closer I got to losing him as the prophecy stated. The nightmare still haunted me every night.

The date of our siege was approaching. We now had the fleet, the army, and the weapons we needed to fight and kill every last Roman in Dokai, as well as enough money to fund Dokai for several moons until we could generate revenue of our own. All patricians who donated demanded asylum on our shores to escape charges of treason. I agreed to grant that asylum as long as they were willing to free all slaves they owned, not just the ones from Dokai.

One afternoon I made my way to the slave quarters and happened to hear Damianus talking with Jassi in our native tongue. "Are you from Dokai?" I asked the new slave.

He nodded, his eyes growing wide when he realized exactly to who I was. He quickly covered himself. He blushed a furious red. "I'm so sorry your Highness," he sputtered.

I chuckled. "I'm not your king yet, Jassi."

Damianus shot me a look of confusion. "What do you mean 'yet'?"

I knew it was a risk to tell him. He was incredibly loyal to Master Petrus. However, he was a problem I could take care of easily if need be. Careful to use only our native tongue, I told the two slaves everything that Darius and I had been up to. "We want to bring every Dokai back to our homeland. The offer is open to you two as well."

Damianus looked hesitant but Jassi was eager. "Of course! I miss our home." I smiled, turning my attention to Damianus.

"And you, Dimik?" I asked, using his given name… the one he had told me the first day we met.

His eyes looked misty at the sound of that name. "I have been here for so long I have forgotten what it's like to be Dokai."

"You still speak our language," I told him, proving that he still held some of our culture within him.

He looked at Jassi who returned his gaze with pleading eyes. "In Dokai, I was a peasant. Life for me was not much different than it is here. If I go with you… can I expect something different for my future?"

I nodded. "You two can live in the palace with me."

He hesitated for a moment longer before agreeing. Jassi kissed him in his excitement. "When do we go home?"

"We fight on the next Moon," I told them. "Be ready."

* * *

The winds blew hard but they did so in the direction of Dokai. I felt conflicted. It meant a faster trip across the sea, but a faster trip to where Darius would fall on Roman sword.

In a coordinated effort that was truly masterful in design, we managed to load everyone onto the boats undetected and set sail for Dokai. Master Darius looked incredibly handsome in his armor. Mine was not as comfortable as the armor I'd had back on the island, but it would do. "You're finally a soldier," I told him as we stood on the deck looking ahead.

"Trained by the best," he agreed, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

The pang of fear sliced through me. "Are you sure you don't want to stay on the ship until it's done?" I asked.

"And miss your triumphant return? Never," he replied. "I'll be careful. Rest your mind. You won't be able to fight like you need to if you're worried about me."

I turned around to face him. "I have belonged to you for quite some time now. I've never said it because a slave should not feel this for his Master… but I love you." I looked into his eyes. "And I don't know how I can go on if I lose you."

"You are their King. You will continue on because you have to," he replied. He placed a kiss on my forehead. "That's an order, my love."

We docked in Dokai while it was still dark. Roman soldiers patrolling the port greeted us warmly until the men charged, slaughtering them while they were still in shock. I had my bow, 20 arrows in the quiver strapped to my back, and my sword sheathed. I gave Darius a kiss as we ran from the boat onto the land, stepping over corpses. It didn't take long for the soldiers guarding the island to get wind of what was going on… nor did it take long for the native Dokai population that hadn't been enslaved to hear and begin aiding us in the way only Dokai people would. As I looked out over the market place, I saw a Roman drawing back to strike a woman who poured hot oils on his comrade. In the blink of an eye, I had my bow out and an arrow headed to his neck. He dropped there. The woman looked in my direction and bowed. I headed up the hill toward my palace.

The salty air invigorated me in a way I never imagined it could. Darius and I were separated in the fight and I did my best to remain focused. One Roman managed to cut my side, but the wound was mild in nature and nothing compared to his wound.

By the time I had worked my way through the city into the palace atop the hill, the streets of Dokai were a sea of bodies, mostly Roman, but many of the Dokai warriors had perished as well. The Elite Guard that protected the governor appointed to oversee the island met me and several other warriors once we got into the grounds. We were fairly evenly numbered. Each man focused on a guard. I took the tall brutish one. The clang of iron against iron played as a symphony. My sword cut through the air, only to be blocked by his. No matter how I flourished it, we were too evenly matched. I could tell he was trying to wear me out and get me on the defensive. It was working. He had only fought a few men and I had fought many. I was exhausted.

He saw an opportunity. His fist tore to my face, sending me sprawling. The taste of metal filled my mouth. I was bleeding. I spat the red liquid onto the ground, driving my sword through his chin as I stood. Blood sputtered out of his mouth and as I withdrew the sword, he fell.

I felt a hand grip my throat from behind and squeeze. Another guard picked me up and slammed me against a nearby pillar. My vision went blurry. Even with the sun rising, illuminating our battlefield, the arrow that hit me in my shoulder came completely unnoticed by me. I cried out in pain. "SIKKE!" Damianus' voice called. He ran over, his word slicing the guard's throat. Blood splattered across my face. Damianus helped me up. Once my vision returned, I thanked him for his help. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, still somewhat unsteady on my feet and moved onward after breaking the arrow off. I left the rest of it in for now until I could have healers look at it. As we continued in, I realized we were getting close to the part of the palace my dream always took place in. Fear poured down my spine like ice as I saw my Master… my beloved Darius fighting the leader of the Elite Guard. Swords slashed wildly. I started toward him, ready to help him and thwart my own prophecy. Another guard ambushed Damianus and me. A strong blow to the head send Damianus sprawling. I couldn't stop for him just yet. He wasn't as skilled as the other guard I fought and I stared into his green eyes as my sword tore through him. I saw the fear he felt as he died and I felt powerful.

It was ripped from me as I turned my head. A gurgling noise was issuing from Darius's mouth. Blood was leaking from the sides of his lips and his torso. He held his stomach as I charged across the room, pinning Darius's assailant to the wall using my sword. It left me momentarily defenseless, but my focus was on nothing but Darius who collapsed into my arms. "NO!" I screamed. "NO!"

My cries echoed through the palace. Darius looked up into my eyes. "Fear not, my King," he wheezed. "We won."

"At what cost?" I asked, tears streaming down my face, mixing with the blood, sweat, and dirt that covered it already.

"As I said," he repeated. "Fear not." He coughed and blood spurted out of his mouth onto his breastplate. I had watched him die every night for so long and never had it felt so painful. I kissed his cheek, feeling him grab my hand, gripping it strongly in his. "This was your vision, wasn't it?" he asked. I nodded. He chuckled. "You never saw the end, did you?"

I shook my head. "I always woke up. I couldn't bear watching you die. I still can't. Please… save your strength."

He smiled up at me. "There's no need." He began to unfasten his breast plate, removing the clothes that bound his torso. They were ripped and soaked with blood. But as he removed them away, the skin was smooth as ever.

I hugged him as tightly as I could, given my shoulder and we helped each other to our feet. He helped me limp into the Throne Room. There was blood everywhere in the palace. It would need to be cleaned. All Roman warriors, save for about a dozen lost their lives in the battle. Those who survived had been brought to the Throne Room and were watching me approach my birthright. I turned around, lowering myself onto the gilded chair. The hall became deafening with applause from the Dokai and the Roman sponsors.


	7. Epilogue

As the sun began its descent, I again stood in front of my throne. The hall was lavishly decorated and nearby, there were feasts awaiting us. Darius approached me, dressed in a toga the same blue as the ocean that surrounded our island. The crown glinted on my head as I watched my love draw near. Two full moons had passed since my victory. My people would forever remember the dawn when the streets of Dokai ran crimson.

It was a defeat that Rome would not soon forget, either. The remaining soldiers were allowed to return to their homeland, bearing the scars of their defeat. They brought with them the warning that Dokai was once again protected by a mighty warrior and a werewolf who could heal from the wounds of any blade. We were unsure how true the last warning was, but we never truly needed to test it.

When Darius finally reached me, he knelt before me, as had been rehearsed for days on end. "My dear King, I swear to serve, honor, and obey you as my sovereign King and as my husband. I swear by my Ancestors, by the gods, and by the crown of Dokai which I shall defend as long as I live," he announced as he looked up at me.

Damianus, or as he was once again called, Dimik, brought forth a pillow holding a slightly smaller replica of my crown. Gently I picked it up off the pillow, placing it on Darius's head. "I, Sikke, the Slave King of Dokai, Prophet of Apollo, by the power of my blood line and the gods who placed me here do bestow to you, Prince Darius, Husband of the Slave King, chosen by Mars, the minor crown of Dokai that you will serve and protect my people as long as you live. Rise as my husband, the Crowned Prince of Dokai."

He stood. Never before had I seen him so handsome. He approached, kissing me passionately as the applause nearly deafened us.

I knew eventually I had to create an heir, but that would be later. Dokai knew nothing but prosperity under mine and Darius's rule. And though history may have forgotten my people and my victory, the line of Sikke the Slave King continues on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who gave me feedback as I was writing the story. I hope you liked how it ended. If you have any questions about the story that weren't answered, or the world in which it took place, feel free to ask them in form of a comment here on the AO3 or using my Tumblr askbox. The url for my blog is:  
> http://amothafuckingquiche.tumblr.com


End file.
